1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure pulsation absorbing device, or so-called pipe silencer, which absorbs pressure pulsation energy of a fluid to reduce or eliminate noises due to solid-borne sound caused by the vibration of a piping system.
2. Prior Art
Such a pipe silencer is based on a principle in accordance with which the piping includes a segment having an enlarged diameter, where the pressure pulsation energy is diffused and absorbed to alter the oscillation cycle. An example of such a pipe silencer is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60090/1981, for example. Specifically, it comprises a piping, part of which is formed by a spherical flexible joint made of rubber, and it achieves a sufficient advantage with respect to function.
Such a joint, however, has a disadvantage in that its strength changes greatly depending on the temperature of the fluid flowing therethrough. For example, at temperatures not lower than 40.degree. C., the strength reduced to about 1/3-1/5 of that under normal temperature; hence it is not reliable and, in addition, said joint has a size which is one and a half or two or more times as large as the nominal diameter of the pipe silencer. Therefore, it has large outer dimensions and is very heavy. Further, since it has a structure in which flange bolts are implanted for interconnecting piping flanges, the interconnecting operation using the flange bolts is combersome and, in addition, it must be rigid from the viewpoint of piping support, which means that it is troublesome to install the piping.